


Surprise Again, My Love!

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Breastfeeding, Forced Pregnancy, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Severus are now the proud parents of nine month old Albion, but what happens when Albus comes back and finds Severus breast feeding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Again, My Love!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gypsy_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsy_Love/gifts).



> Sequel to my fic "Surprise, My Love!"  
> Non beta read so please be kind :)

Severus was sat on the sofa in his and his husband's private rooms, a rare smile stole across lips at the his nine month son Albion as he nursed him 'May not have approved of his tactics but I'm glad Albus did what he did, I can no longer imagine a life without our son'. To say that people had been surprised at Severus's pregnancy and the following engagement and wedding between himself and Albus was an understatement! Severus was still sure that Minerva believed he had enchanted Albus, little did she know that the headmaster was the driving force behind it all.  
The just the thought of his husband made his cock harden and his hole twitch, his husband had ridden well that morning, no doubt his voice was still hoarse from the screams of pleasure that had been wrung from his lips.

Severus was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of his husband's voice "You have no idea my love what the sight of you nursing our baby is doing to me, I think it's time Albion had a lie down so that you can have one with me"; in no time at all Albus had him stripped bare and spread out on their bed "Oh fuck yes!" Groaned Severus as his left nipple was taken into his husbands mouth and he began to suckle the swollen teat, his husband had been obsessed with his milk since the first day he started lactating and took every opportunity to drink his milk. Severus knew his husband would want to continue nursing long after Albion had been weaned and couldn't find it in himself to care, if he was being completely honest he loved the feeling of Albus's whiskers mouth at his sensitive nipples.

Severus barely noticed his husband's bare cock slipping into his already loose body as the feeling from his teats was too over whelming "Oh...oh...oh yes! Drink it...ugh...drink my milk! Yes!" He cried in ecstasy, Albus's wrinkly cock continued to ravage the younger man's hot hole as his libido was driven wild by the taste of his husband's sweet milk. Albus intended to breed his love again, he would never get over the arousing sight of his husband round with his child, he intended for his love to bare him a lot more children in the future.   
Just thought of his love pregnant again was enough to wrench a powerful orgasm out of Albus and he came long and loud blasting hot cum deep into his fertile lover, Severus gave out a cry of pure pleasure as he felt his husbands cum erupt deep inside him never once realising what it meant. 

Severus must have blacked out from the strength of his orgasm as the next thing he was aware of was his husband reverently stroking his abdomen "You must rest Severus, you're caring for two again".  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and leave kudos :)


End file.
